pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kumquat, Whatnot?
Kumquat, Whatnot? is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill, who are now on Kumquat Island, the site of Scott's final Gym Badge, walking up to a large hotel. Scott: So... THIS is the Gym? Jill: Apparently... Scott: Well, no arguments from me! Let's go! Scott pushes open the doors, and is surprised to see a hotel-like lobby, with a silver elevator nearby with a man in a uniform standing by. Scott: ...Pretty funky looking Gym... Bulbasaur: ..Bul... Jill: Yeah... Um, Excuse me! Jill calls out to the man nearby, and as she catches his attention, he walks over to her. Man: Yes? How may I help you? Jill: Um, what is this place exactly? Man: It's the Kumquat Gym and Hotel, of course! Scott: Wait... Gym AND Hotel? Man: Yep! Every challenger automatically get a deluxe suite to stay at, free of charge! Jill: What!? That's awesome! Man: Oh, are you two here to challenge Luana? Jill: Uuuh, yeah. Scott is, i'm just traveling with him. Man: Oh, would you like to start the Gym now, or pack up a little in your hotel suite? Jill: SUITE, SUITE! Scott: Nah, I'd like to start the Gym NOW, please! Jill: ... Man: Alright, let me just call up Luana. The Gym is to the doors on your left. Just keep walking, you'll know it when you see it. Jill: Scott, can't YOU go fight the Gym Leader and let me stay behind in your suite? Man: Um, that's not it works. Only the Challenger gets a room key, all guests can only if the challenger is in their room as well.. Jill: ....Well that's just not fair. Scott walks through the doors that the man direction, and enters a small room with hardwood flooring and mirrors surrounding each wall. A Poliwhirl, Jynx, and Machop stand in the corner wearing headbands, copying the dance moves of a young lady. The lady swiftly kicks up her right leg, and repeats it with her other leg, as the Pokemon repeat the process. Lady: And a 1, 2, 3, 4! 1, 2, 3, 4! 1, 2, 3, 4! Scott: What... The heck.... Is this... Lady: Oh! This is the training room where trainers drop off their Pokemon and they exercise! Would you like to join us? Right now we're doing the Tango! Scott: Um... I'll pass. Lady: Suit yourself! Scott and Jill pass on to the next door, leading to the main attraction of the hotel, the Gym Stadium. It was the biggest stadium Scott had ever seen in person, and his jaw drops at the sight of it. Scott: Dang!! That's a BIG stadium! Jill: Sure is! Out of the shadows, a tall middle-aged woman with short red hair emerges, and begins walking towards the two of them. Woman: Welcome to the Kumquat Gym! Which of you is the challenger? Scott: Uh, that'll be me! Woman: Hello, my name is Luana, the Gym Leader. Who might be you be? Scott: I'm Scott. Scott Bombilla. Luana: Hi Scott, nice to meet you. That's a pretty cute Bulbasaur! Luana leaves over and begins scratching Bulbasaur's forehead. Bulbasaur: Bulbaaaaaa. Scott: Soooo, uh... Can we like, get to the battle or something? Luana: All in good time. Tell me Scott, have you ever participated in a Double Battle? Scott: Yeah! They're really fun! Luana: Well, did you know that they originated from this very Gym? Scott: Really? Luana: Indeed. But, with slightly different rules of course. Instead of losing once BOTH Pokemon faint, the battle is over when only ONE Pokemon faints. Scott: Whooaaaa, coool! Luana: Now... Are you ready to battle? Scott: But I don't know the rules! Luana: ...I just told you them. Scott: Oh yeah, duh! Ok, i'm ready! Luana: Alright, send out your two Pokemon. Your friend may sit at the bleachers to the side if she wishes. Jill: Ok! Jill walks over to the large silver bleachers, and sits down, ready to cheer on Scott. Scott: Alright... Hmm... Who to use.... Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulba!! Scott: You wanna fight, Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur nods violently, and runs onto the battlefield. Scott: Alright, you can be my first choice, you deserve it! But... Who should be your partner. Scott reaches into his pocket and grabs ahold of one of his Poke Balls. Scott: Perfect! Go, Eevee! Eevee jumps out of its Pokemon with a flash of red lighting, and it happily lands across from its partner, Bulbasaur. Scott: My two main partners working together once again! Eevee and Bulbasaur look at each other, and both nod with determination. Jill: Great choice! Luana: This is going to be a rather interesting match! Never the less, I wish you luck. Now for my stars... Go Alakazam, Go Marowak! Luana takes out her selected Pokeballs, and simultaneous they both open, pushing a red beam of particles out, immediately morphing into their respective Pokemon. Alakazam: Ala! Kaaaazaaaam! Marowak: Maro-Wak! Luana: Alright. You set, Scott? Scott: Heck yeah I am! Luana: Alright... The battle starts... NOW! Scott: Alright guys, start it off with a supercharged Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf! Eevee, Assist! Bulbasaur quickly begins firing launching razor-sharp leaves towards its opponents, as Eevee quickly grabs onto her teammate as her arms begin glowing white, and it supercharges the attack, causing the leaves to grow in size and amount. Luana: Alakazam, counter it with Psychic, and Marowak use Bonemerange! Alakazam's eyes glow red, causing an identical red aura to surround each individual leaf. Marowak holds onto its bone tightly, getting ready to throw it. Without even moving a muscle, Alakazam thrusts the leaves to the ground with its psychic powers, and Marowak quickly flings its bone in the air, spiraling dozens of times as it hurls towards Eevee and Bulbasaur. Scott: DODGE! Eevee quickly runs forward and jumps right over the oncoming obstacle, and lands on its feet with it only skinning it. Bulbasaur, However, isn't as fast as Eevee. Bulbasaur runs as fast as it can in the opposite direction of the bone, but not fast enough. The bone whacks Bulbasaur right in the temple, pushing it to the ground as it slides across the giant stadium. The bone flings right back around, and Marowak catches it mid air. Scott: Bulbasaur, get up! You've fought tougher! Although a painful blow, the Seed Pokemon doesn't give up. He stands up strong, and runs back over to his place on the battlefield, ready for his next attack to be called. Scott: Great! Now, let's try a different approach. Since we only need to defeat on of them, let's only go for one! Use Quick Attack and Vine Whip! Bulbasaur's vines quickly extend through the whole stadium, lifting Marowak into the air while the other begins whipping it. At the same time, Eevee runs up behind it with its Quick Attack, and jumps into the air, knocking it out of Bulbasaur's vines and hard onto the ground. Scott: Good job! Marowak stands up, seemingly unaffected completely. Scott: What!? How? Luana: I've trained my darlings to withstand almost anything. You'll have to try harder than that if you want to defeat them! Now, use Bone Club! Marowak: Maaaaaaaaaaaarowak! Marowak runs over to the already close by Eevee, and begins whacking it with its heavy bone. Scott: Quick Bulbasaur, help Eevee out with an Energy Ball attack! A glowing green ball begins forming at the tip of Bulbasaur's mouth, and its is quickly launched towards the Marowak. Suddenly, Alakazam begins a Psychic attack, pushing Marowak out of the way just in time. With the opponent out of the way, Eevee runs back to its team mate. Scott: Alright guys, so it appears that Alakazam is the more important member. Let's focus on getting it out! Both of you use Energy Ball and Shadow Ball on Alakazam! Red and Black spheres form in front of Scott's Pokemon, and they are both launched to the large yellow Pokemon. Luana: Teleport, and use Psychock! Alakazam's body turns a bright white color, and it quickly vanishes out of thin air, as it quickly avoids the attack. It quickly reappears just seconds later, appearing next to Eevee. Quickly, a blue and purple ball of energy appears in front of Alakazam's spoons, both quickly launching towards Eevee, exploding the second it touches. Scott: Eevee! You okay? Eevee shakes it off, and growls at Alakazam, quickly firing a Shadow Ball attack afterwards, hitting Alakazam in the back, dealing major damage. Luana: Alakazam, darling, you can handle that! Let's show them who runs this Gym! Psychic Bonemerange, Go! Marowak chucks its bone in the air once more, spiraling across the air, and as Alakazam's eyes start to glow, so does the bone. Alakazam performs a Psychic attack on the bone, now able move the object with its mind. It increases in speed, and rockets around the stadium. Scott: Bulbasaur and Eevee, prepare yourselves! This is gonna really hurt so be sure to dodge! Changing directions rapidly, Eevee and Bulbasaur have no idea when the bone is possibly going to head towards them. They both stand there, clearly worried, as the bone comes hurling in their direction, increasing speed by the second. Eevee and Bulbasaur leap forward, narrowly avoiding the object. This process repeats several times, with the bone flying around the air, and being narrowly avoided by Scott's Pokemon, but as the bone's speed icreases, the harder it is to dodge. The process continues 5 times, with Eevee and Bulbasaur panting from exhaustion. Scott: Good jobs guys, she didn't even hit you once! Luana: Actually, that's the plan. Step 1, Tire them out. Step 2, attack them with your strongest move!! Alakazam, finish it off with Hyper Beam!! Scott: HYPER BEAM? Frightened, Bulbasaur and Eevee back up to the wall, as Alakazam gets the attack ready. Luana: GO! A bright orange beam of extreme power is fired out of Alakazam's mouth, and the beam makes a ripping sound while shredding through the air. Scott: Bulbasaur! Uh... Ummm... USE VINE WHIP! With only seconds to spair, Bulbasaur quickly launches its vines towards Marowak, wraps them around its waste, and begins carrying the Pokemon back. The attack rapidly approaching, Bulbasaur pulls as fastly as it can, reeling the vines back into its body. Scott: COME OOOOON! Without any time left, Bulbasaur releases Marowak, throwing it towards the attack. In Mid-Air, Marowak collides with the attack, and is instantly pushed up against Eevee, as the beam causes a massive explosion, as smoke covers the area as Scott and Luana await the results. As the smoke clears, both trainers quickly notice Eevee and Marowak, slowly getting up. Both of them waddle around, visibly dizzy without their eyes rolling, and suddnly, Marowak stops in its tracks, and falls forward, its face smacking against the cold hard ground. Eevee: EEVEEEE! Luana: Marowak! Scott: YES, EEVEE YOU DID IT! Scott runs towards both of his Pokemon, and scoops them up into his hands. Scott: You too, Bulbasaur! You both were amazing! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulbasaur!! As Jill leaps off the bleachers and begins running over to Scott, Luana walks over to her fallen Pokemon and returns it to its ball, along with the other. Luana: Great job, you both were splendid! Jill: Scott! You and your Pokemon did such a good job!! Scott: I know! Thanks! Jill starts leaning in for a hug, but quickly stops herself. Luana: Scott, I need to compliment you on your win. You and your Pokemon worked so well together, and you thought of techniques that nobody else has ever done. Due to your win, you have earned yourself the Jade Star Badge. Congratulations! The Gym Leader holds out a purple metal badge, resembling a curly purple shell, and holds it out to Scott. Scott holds onto the badge, and looks at it with pride. Scott: The Jade Star Badge! Awesome! The last badge of the Orange Islands! Do you know what this means, Jill? Jill: Yeah! It means you can- Scott: IT MEANS I CAN FINALLY FACE THE CHAMPION Of THE ORANGE ISLANDS! Jill: That's right! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: I have an idea, why don't we have a little celebration? Scott: Yeah! Jill: Why not go up to the Hotel Room? We don't want to put it to waste! Scott: GREAT IDEA! Luana: And, to make it even better, there's a jacuzzi in the back of this Gym! I'd glady let you guys in, I never use it anyway! Scott: PERFECT! Jill: Yes! Luana: Ok, i'll go get the key! Scott: This is going to be awesome! A good nights rest in an awesome hotel, the Pummelo Island Stadium, then the INDIGO LEAGUE! Bulbasaur, Eevee, WE ARE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN! Scott becomes so filled with excitement that he jumps right into the air with his right arm sticking up, as the episode ends. Category:Episodes